


Secrets

by Spacecadet72



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic/Art Exchange, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha isn't the only one trying to find Steve a date. Darcy isn't having it any easier either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



> The prompt was "Steve/Darcy being together, with no one else knowing until Christmas/New Year's party when everyone is trying to set them up with other people, and they have to reveal that they are a couple because they are expecting." I had a lot of fun with this one, so I hope you enjoy it!

**May**

Steve and Darcy had been dating for three weeks when Natasha tried to set him up again. This time while they were sparring. "You should ask Jennifer from HR out. She definitely seems interested." she said quickly before she jumped, flipping her legs around to wrap around his neck. She twisted, successfully bringing him down. She sprang up quickly, leaving him on the mat.

"I can't," he began, kicking her legs out from under her before pinning her to the mat. "I'm..."

"...too busy." Natasha finished for him as she flipped them over, smiling slightly. "I know."

\--

"Natasha seems weirdly invested in your love life." Darcy commented in between bites of ice cream. They were at his Brooklyn apartment, wanting to stay away from the prying eyes of his teammates. They weren’t ashamed, but this was too new and the team was too wrapped up in each other's lives as it is.

Steve shrugged. "She means well."

Darcy nodded. "You were really sad when SHIELD defrosted you."

Steve looked away. He couldn't argue with that. Finding himself in a different time had been a difficult transition, but he had friends now, and teammates and a purpose. And Darcy. Looking back at her, he took her hand, smiling softly. "Not anymore."

**July**

Darcy was visiting Jane in her lab, a couple months later when Jane cleared her throat in a way that was supposed to sound nonchalant, but very much wasn't. Darcy froze, half eaten pop tart in hand. She knew where this was going.

"Dr. Smith's intern has been asking about you. You know, the tall one. Brian, I think?"

Darcy hesitated, trying to formulate a response. Jane was only doing this because she cared, and really it wasn't her fault that Darcy and Steve hadn't told anyone.

"Brian's so weird, though, Jane. I need someone who can handle all of this," she gestured to herself with the hand that wasn't holding the pop tart. "and I just don't think Brian's going to cut it." Darcy felt bad, Brian had seemed nice. She had completely tuned out when he had started explaining some sort of science-y thing last week, but he did seem nice.

Jane didn't look convinced, and Darcy was afraid she wouldn't drop it. A screen behind Jane began beeping and all thoughts of finding Darcy a date were pushed to the side by the science happening on the computer.

\--

"You could have been nicer about Brian." Steve frowned, his hand rubbing absently against her arm. Batman played in the background, but neither of them were paying much attention.

"I know, but what was I supposed to say? It caught me off guard. Jane won't say anything about it."

Steve sighed, and Darcy burrowed in closer to him.

"Should we tell everyone?" Steve asked, sounding worried.

Darcy reached her hand up and began playing with his hair as she organized her thoughts. "I kind of like that it's just you and me for now. It's nice having something that's just ours. We share everything else. Besides, do you really want to give Tony and Clint teasing rights?"

Steve grimaced. "We can wait a little bit longer."

Darcy nodded, grinning, and reached up to kiss him.

**November**

"Hey, Boss, I've got the TQ-87 forms for you to look over." Darcy handed a thick file folder to Agent Coulson. Coulson barely glanced up before going back to the files he was reading at his desk.

"Thank you, Agent Lewis."

Darcy nodded and turned to leave the office.

"One more thing."

Darcy turned back, curious. "Need me to threaten an intern again? You know I don't like doing that. The last one cried."

Coulson raised an eyebrow. "Which is exactly why you do like doing that."

Darcy grinned. He was right.

"Do you have a date for the upcoming gala?"

Darcy suppressed a sigh. Not again. "I was just planning on going stag."

Coulson kept his tone light. It was common knowledge that Darcy hadn't been on a date in months. "There's an agent in the R&D department who I think you would get along with..."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Coulson." Darcy interrupted. "Do you really think I would limit this much awesome to one guy? And Jane'll need someone to hang out with when Thor gets roped into Avengers schmoozing duty."

"Very well." Coulson conceded. "You have a nice day, Darcy."

Darcy saw the clear dismissal and left to go find Steve.

\--

She found him in the gym, working on the punching bag. He was so focused that he didn't notice her for a few minutes. When he finally caught her out of the corner of his eye, he stopped the bag and walked over to her.

"Long day?" Darcy asked, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Steve was usually focused in his workouts, but he was only ever that focused when something was bothering him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. "Pepper tried to convince me that I should ask Denise from Accounting to the gala next week."

Darcy let out a short laugh. "Coulson tried the same thing with me. Some guy from R&D. I told him I was too awesome for that."

Steve chuckled. "I wish we could tell people." he said quietly, sighing into her hair. "It was nice at first, not having to share this with anyone else, but the novelty of secrecy has worn off."

"It's just for a couple more months. Not even that." she reminded him.

Steve pulled one hand away from her back and down to her stomach, stroking the material of her shirt softly with his thumb.

"Having to hide not just you, but our child from the team..."

Darcy nodded. It hurt every time she had to lie to Jane, or Coulson or anybody. They hadn't planned on keeping everyone in the dark for this long, but circumstances had changed and they wanted to wait until the second trimester before telling everyone about the baby. It made sense to wait on everything else as well.

"Soon." she promised, leaning up to meet his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss, tightening his arms around her before pulling back.

"Soon." he echoed.

**December**

Tony walked into the office on Steve's floor without knocking.

Steve looked up, sighing. "Most people knock first."

Tony shrugged. "My building."

Steve didn't argue and Tony sat down, stretching his feet out in front of him.

"What can I do for you, Tony?" Steve asked as he set down the files he had been reviewing.

"Pepper keeps bothering me about making sure you have a date for the New Year’s party."

Steve forced a smile. This had gotten old months ago. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine."

"Come on, Cap, do me a favor. Pepper won't get off my back about this. It doesn't even matter who you take. What about..." Tony paused, trying to think of someone. "Coulson's assistant. You're friends, right?"

Steve schooled his features. "Darcy?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing." Steve answered quickly. "Actually," he began, thinking. The New Year’s party would be perfect. "I think I will. Thank you, Tony. Tell Pepper thank you from me as well."

Tony grinned and stood up. "Thanks, Cap. I owe you one."

\--

Darcy grabbed her purse off the coat rack in their apartment before reaching up to straighten his tie. The deep green tie matched her knee length dress. She was grinning widely, and Steve's smile matched hers.

"Nervous?" he asked, helping her into her coat.

She shook her head. "Mostly excited. Jane's going to kill me, but I'm glad we're telling them."

Steve leaned down for a quick kiss. "No more sneaking around, no more hiding." he said when he pulled back.

She grinned and laced her fingers through his. "Well, soldier, wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

\--

When they arrived at the party, it was in full swing. It was mostly just the Avengers and a few SHIELD departments; much smaller than a normal Stark party. As Darcy unbuttoned her coat, she wondered nervously if waiting for an event with free alcohol to tell everyone was such a good idea. She and Steve had decided to play it by ear and wait for a good moment to reveal their news.

(She had suggested pulling a While You Were Sleeping and have Steve yell something about the spiked punch not being "good for the baby", but Steve had vetoed that in favor of something more subtle.

"Subtle? We're going to announce our secret relationship and pregnancy at a New Year's Eve party thrown by Tony Stark. I don't think subtle is what we're looking for.")

Shaking off her nerves, Darcy immediately headed for the food table, having spotted the chocolate covered strawberries from the door.

Steve leaned down as she took her first bite. "Are you sure those are good for the baby?" he whispered near her ear. She rolled her eyes at him. She could hear the smirk in his voice. Before she could reply, they were interrupted by a voice from further down the food table.

"It would seem you and Cap are under the mistletoe, Lewis." Tony commented, smirking at them. Darcy and Steve looked up and sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe hung just above their heads. "You can't bow out of this one, Cap, it's tradition."

Steve's smile took on a mischievous quality as he turned to Darcy. "Well, if it's tradition..." Steve leaned down and captured her lips with his. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, lifting her off the ground. Normally, their PDA bordered on nonexistent, with only quick, chaste kisses. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands reaching up to play with his hair.

After a few moments, during which Darcy almost forgot they were in public, Steve put her back on the ground and loosened his hold on her as he pulled back. Their stunt seemed to have drawn an audience, as they faced the shocked members of their co-workers and teammates. They both smiled and tried to control their breathing.

"How long has this been a thing?" Clint asked from beside a smiling Natasha.

"About…8 months?" Darcy said, as she looked to Steve as if for confirmation.  He nodded. “Yeah, 8 months.” She slipped her hand in his. "We would have told you earlier, but with the baby, we decided, why not wait to tell you everything?" Darcy's tone was light and casual, but she couldn't help grinning widely as everyone began talking at once.

Steve leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You were right. Subtle would have not been the way to go."


End file.
